Close Call
by Sam Kastner
Summary: Hermione and Fred were trying to hide their love from everyone, but mainly Ron
1. Chapter 1

"I love you Hermione Granger" he said to the muggle born girl and gave her a huge, goofy grin

"I love you too Fred Weasley" she told the tall ginger boy and shekissed him passionately

 _Knock knock knock_

 __

" _Shit_! Hermione, hide… in the closet!" He said in a soft whisper, pointing to the closet.

She ran to the closet and closed the door

"Come in" he yelled to the person on the other side of the door

Ron Weasley, Fred's younger brother, walked into the room

"Lunch is ready" Ron said "Also… have you seen 'Mione?"

"No. Sorry." Fred said to his younger brother subtly glancing at the closet where Hermione was hiding. Everyone knew that Ron had a thing for the muggle born

"Oh… ok! If you see her, tell her that lunch is ready."

"Ok, I will"

Ron left the room, after he closed the door: Hermione left the closet. Hermione sat down next to Fred on the bed

"Lunch is ready." Fred told her mocking his younger brother

She let out a small giggle and kissed the ginger boy "but seriously, we should go. I'll go down first so that nobody suspects anything" she gave him a small kiss before leaving the room and going downstairs

He let out a sigh and went downstairs

* * *

 _ **after lunch**_  
 _ **  
**_

Hermione went to sit outside, in the nice breeze, and read a book. She felt someone hugging her from the back. She turned around and found Fred

"Fred! Holy _shit_! You scared me" she said, giving him a tiny kiss hoping no one will see

"Here, come with me" Fred said, giving her is hand to hold. She took it and they apperated to a private lake that nobody ever came to, the _only_ person who has ever come there was Fred

"It's beautiful Fred" she said to him, he took her hands and looked into her eyes

"But not as beautiful as you" she turned the same shade of as Fred's hair

She kissed him like there was no tomorrow. "You are the best boyfriend _anyone_ could ever have. I love you Fred Weasley" she ran her fingers through his red hair. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist

* * *

 _ **10 minutes later**_  
 _ **  
**_

They had to pull ou of the kiss because they were both out of breath. She sat down in the field of flowers. He sat down next to her and put his head on her lap. She stroked his hair

"I think we should go now. There probably wondering where we are" she told him he stood up and held his hand out for her


	2. The note

Hermione went to Ginny's room (they were sharing a room) and found a note on her bed

 _ **Dear Hermione,**_

 _ **Without you, there is no tomorrow for me. And I want you to know that. I love you Hermione JeanGranger, you are my today, tomorrow and yesterday. The way you blush whenever I call you beautiful, the way you tie your hair up whenever your doing homework or read a book in the library, the fact that you wear my sweater whenever we're alone together. Meet me in the back. I need to give you something.**_

 _ **Always yours**_

 _ **Fred Weasley**_

Hermione went outside to meet Fred out back,she saw him, he looked very anxious

"There you are" he took her wrist and brang her to his room

"What _exactly_ are we doing in your room?"

"I have this for you" he pulled a small box, wrapped in red wrapping paper with a yellow ribbon "it's small, but expensive… and yes, I know, your birthday is in a month; but I really wanted to give it to you now"

She opened the gift and looked inside the box: it was a diamond ring (not like a wedding ring though)

"I can't take it Fred, it's _way_ too-"

"It's fine, Goerge knows… it's the money from our shop, and some of our extra money put together"

She gave him a big hug "thank you" she pulled out of the hug and sat down"So… Ginny _and_ Gorge know about us"

"Let's just hope that Ron doesn't find out. He won't talk to _either_ of us if he finds out" he looked at her and smiled "Put it on" she put it on; it was the perfect size

"Well, I better get to bed. I love you, goodnight" she gave him a kiss and went to the door, before opening it "Thank you, again"

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry this chapter is so short! It's 10:00 pm right now and I'm tired. Give me ideas for the next chapter and whoever's idea is best will be in the next chapter (and don't worry, I'll give you credit for it)**_


	3. Hugs and kisses

"Merlin! Can you two please get a room! You guys have been making out for like an hour! Ginny said to Fred and Hermione

"ok. That's. An. Exaderation." Hermione said in-between each kiss "Besides. There's. No. Other. Room."

"What about Fred's room?"

"Ron's. Using. My. Room." Fred told Ginny "He. claims. Harry. Talks. In. His. Sleep."

"What about Goerge's room?"

"He'll. Act. The. Same. Way. As. You." Hermione said

"You guys are disgusting!" Ginny said, making her way to the door "And by the way; save room for breakfast"

"Ya. And. Your. Boyfriend. Aren't. Any. Better." Fred said back to his little sister "We. Will."

Ginny left the room, so now it was just: Hermione and Fred and nobody else. Fred stared kissing her neck

"What if Ron finds out? What if he comes in here looking for Ginny or something and sees us"

"Well he's gonna have to deal with it then. I love you Hermione Granger, nobody can change that, not even my stupid little brother"

They continued kissing. Knowing that if Fred continued kissing her neck, she might get a hickey, and Ron would get suspicious

"Should we go down now? We have been up here for a while. And to be honest, I'm really out of breath. I still love you though" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up and walked downstairs

Fred and Hermione sat next to each other, but nobody really thought much of it. They would hold hands under the table

"I'm full. May I please be excused?" Hermione asked Mr and Mrs Weasley; they both nodded and she went upstairs

"May I be excused?" Fred asked his parents; they both nodded

Fred went upstairs to Hermione's room

Hermione's hair was in a high ponytail as she read her book

"Reading during summer break? That's quite _odd"_ Fred let out a little chuckle to the joke he made, Hermione justrolled her eyes at him

"Ha ha. Very funny." She said in a sarcastic tone

He sat in front of her on her bed and he kissed her. He took out the ealastic out of her hair. Her hair fell around her face. He ran his fingers through her soft, brown, curly hair. He put his hands around her waist and she wrapped her around his neck. They fell backwards on the bed, Hermione threw her book onto the floor. They flipped around so that Hermione was on the top

* * *

"You wanna go to the lake?" he asked her

"Sure" she gave him a smile, and they apperated

* * *

 _ **at the lake**_  
 _ **  
**_

Suddenly slow songs started playing. He took he by the waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they slow danced through ten songs

"Since it's the last day of summer vacation… and the beginning of year ballis in two weeks…" he got on one knee and pulled out a rose "Hermione Jean Granger, will you go to the ball with me?"

"I'd love to got to the ball with you!" She took the Rose and ran into his arms


End file.
